User blog:Vekli/A Look at the New Goodies of Spring 2015
Spring 2015 event was pretty easy, so easy that I now have some free time. With this free time I've decided to do some writing, and what better topic than something fresh in mind, Spring event 2015. I'm sure most other blogs and articles will focus on clearing and compositions for the event, which is why I'll focus on the new rewards. 'Equipment.' We've got a couple new toys introduced this time, clearing maps will reward most of them along with some older valuable equipment. Let’s have a look at the new stuff. Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat Affectionately called Taitei-chan by [[Akitsushima|'Akitsushima']], she is the only one (so far) who can equip it. Awarded in E-5, E-6 and Akitsushima remodel, a total of three can be received (so far). Also seen on the sprite of Akitsushima it seems analogous to the Rensouhou of Shimakaze/Amatsukaze and the Choujuusenchihou of Akizuki. Analysis: Not much is known about the mechanism for the Type-2. Having three allows Akitsushima-Kai to fill all her slots with it, which may seem superfluous. With a small slot space of 1 for ALL slots, Akitsushima won't be filling the skies with Taiteis. In terms of seaplanes it has the highest view range of 12, but is lacking in all other stats; it is clearly meant for support. Barring special conditions Akitsushima won’t be a powerhouse so it is doubtful that Taitei-chan will be a game changer in battle. Interestingly, it is called a boat and not a plane. Verdict: As useful as Akitsushima, since she’s the only one who can use them. Not very. 381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount (Kai) There are two versions of this pasta gun, normal and Kai. The Kai is a straight upgrade so the regular one isn’t really worth consideration. Awarded in E4, E5 as well as being the stock Pasta BB’s regular and Kai equipment. Regular guns may be upgraded to Kai through Akashi’s Arsenal. Analysis: These guns seem fairly strong, their range matches with the heavier 46/51cm mounts but with the firepower of a 41cm. A real downside is the accuracy and evasion decrease they give, which can be somewhat mitigated by upgrading them to Kai. However the “fit guns” concept will compound their troubles and limit their usefulness. These guns are clearly meant for the pasta BB and equipping them onto others may result in an accuracy penalty on top of the stat decrease. Upgrading with Akashi can be a long and costly road, and you may want to invest in other upgrades. Apparently the pasta guns can also trigger AACI, which may be a bonus. Also please keep in mind that the Pasta BBs require a blueprint to remodel. Verdict: If you use Pasta BB, you’ll need these guns. Otherwise use something else. Range is kinda overrated. [[Pugliese Underwater Protection Bulkhead|'Pugliese Underwater Protection Bulkhead']] A bulge meant for larger ships, the only comparable is the Anti-torpedo Bulge (Large). A reward from E-3 and stock equipment of both Pasta BB. Analysis: Not much to say here, bulges are pretty much useless. On paper, it’s an upgrade from the Medium bulge, but their equip class is different. In comparison to the Large bulge, it gives less armor but with a better evasion penalty. Personally the only time I’ve considered using a bulge is during 5-5. I doubt anyone actually uses bulges regularly. Verdict: Useless. Leave them in your equip list and forget about them until a day comes when you drank too much and feel like they’re a good idea. 90mm Single High-angle Gun Mount An anti-air secondary gun reported to have a similar function to the 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. Received through E-4 and the Pasta BB’s Kai equipment. Analysis: Stat-wise a slight downgrade, but still a solid alternative to 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director which requires Akashi to craft. Able to do AACI and daytime artillery spotting is a plus, but being non-equipable for DDs severely limits it. Typically you run DDs for AACI since they cannot perform daytime artillery spotting due to not having a seaplane. For the heavier ships (which this is used for), the only one worth using AACI is Maya, all others should run pure artillery spotting, and in terms of artillery spotting the red main guns have it beat. AACI with Maya should just use 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director unless you are saving screws. Unknown how the AACI rate compares with other guns. Verdict: Niche equipment, useful if you don’t have 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director and want to run AACI. [[OTO 152mm Triple Rapid Fire Gun Mount|'OTO 152mm Triple Rapid Fire Gun Mount']] Another secondary gun, this time it’s yellow. E-3 reward and stock equipment of the Pasta BBs and their remodeled versions. Quite similar to the 15.5cm Triple Gun Mount (Secondary). Able to be upgraded through Akashi. Analysis: Possibly the only new gun worth giving a damn since it’s so much more versatile. Stat-wise it is a parallel to the 15.5cm Triple Gun Mount (Secondary), with a single increase in firepower and armor at the cost of accuracy and anti-air. However, what separates this is the fact that it can be upgraded, allowing it to trump the 15.5cm in terms of usefulness. It can readily replace it on CLT and CL for double attack especially in night battle where CLT and CL will be your bread and butter. May not be a match to upgraded 20.3 (2) / (3) cms but still solid nonetheless. Verdict: An upgradable 15.5cm Triple Gun Mount (Secondary), CLTs will benefit for the change. Solid alternative to the 20.3cms if you are running low. Last Word on Equipment We didn’t get much top-notch equipment this time and most are tied to the Italians, but it is still important to realize these are event exclusives and may prove useful in the future. However, do keep in mind that these may become available in the next event (just as last Winter’s are now) or through another future update. Equipments such as these are one of the main differences in the rewards of differing difficulty. Hopefully taking careful consideration of the equipment rewards will help you choose the ideal difficulty setting to select now and in the future. Todo: Ships/Mechanics (If I have free time) Category:Blog posts